Challenge for Naruto Touhou fic
by 8-bit thief
Summary: look inside for summary


(**A/N due to messages from one of my readers, I am making some edits. If you wish, you may write the story following my edits, or follow the original challenge)**

Alright. It's clear you came here 'cause you want to see my challenge to you writers, and maybe take it up yourselves. So, let us set the ground rules so you can get started.

Rule 1: you must PM me that you are doing the challenge so I can see your masterpiece from my sketch

Rule 2: other than the information I give, anything is fair game.

Rule 3: OCs are allowed, but they cannot conflict with my information. Also, if you use other characters from the touhou franchise, they cannot be youkai. They must be human. (i.e cirno cannot be an ice fairy. However, you can make her a hyouton user who has an icicle array like cirno from touhou that gives her the title of ice fairy.)**(A/N edit: you do not need to make them human. Just make sure they keep their youkai status secret unless they are powerful enough(like Yukari) or stupid enough(like Cirno) to tell them)**

So, the ground rules are set. Now for the base information so you can start.

These are the biographies for the three OCs for this story.

OC 1 Main character

Name: rinnosuke Fujihourai (you may change the first name, but not the last)

Age: 15

Characteristics: silver eyes, black hair with silver streaks, formal-looking kimono (not like the first appearance of Haku. More like a battle kimono) with fire protection seals stitched on, tattoo of a phoenix standing on the hourai branch (Kaguya's stick thing she has in some drawings) on his back

Background: last remaining member of two ancient clans (ancient as in only he and the nine bijuu know about them). He is also the sole practitioner of three bloodlines; his two clan bloodlines, and one he made himself. He is determined to defeat all the jinchuuriki and their bijuu (especially Kurama) to honor his ancestors and is determined to do anything to accomplish his goal.

Bloodlines: control over fire rivaled only by Kurama, un-killable short of decapitation or instant annihilation, instant regeneration of lost limbs, body parts, and organs (except the brain or head), able to instantly create duplicates of self through lost limbs (like a starfish) and budding (for obvious reasons all clones made through either process will have duplicated clothes) **(A/N forgot to mention. The clones he makes, either through bunshin or bloodline, do not have his immortality bloodlines, though they may have his ungodly fire manipulation if you want. Also, he is almost immortal, not unbeatable. He only has 10 'lives', as in, he can only take ten fatal wounds(not including fatal wounds like decapitation or head shots), or enough wounds to add up to that, before his body shuts down from pain overload. Plus, he is not immune to chakra exhaustion, and he does not have much stamina from training neglect due to his pseudo-immortality)**

Title: The army of one

And now, the two ancestors (both dead)

Name: Fujihourai no Mokou (born Fujiwara no Mokou)

Background: one of the two founding members of the joint Fujihourai clan. She fought against Kurama on equal terms in fire manipulation to the point that, when thrown into Mt. Fuji, she jumped back out with wings made of fire. She was eventually killed by a point-blank bijuudama from Kurama.

Bloodlines: fire manipulation rivaled only by Kurama, un-killable short of decapitation or instant annihilation

Title: The Fuji Phoenix

Name: Fujihourai no Kaguya (born Kaguya Houraisan)

Background: one of the two founding members of the joint Fujihourai clan. Fought alongside Mokou against Kurama and managed to seal off half his power after being 'killed' by a tail through her heart. She was eventually killed by point-blank bijuudama from Kurama, at which point her seal on him broke.

Bloodlines: instant regeneration of lost limbs, body parts, and organs (except brain or head)

Title: The eternal kunoichi

Now, the plot point. You can set this whenever in the naruto timeline, so long as Naruto is Kurama's container. Heck, he can be the hokage for all I care. Basically, there are reports that villages with jinchuuriki are being attacked by clone armies from the inside, and their jinchuuriki beaten in a fight by a mysterious ninja. Eventually, Naruto confronts this ninja, who reveals himself as my OC, and briefly talks about his ancestors and his clan (with input from Kurama for confirmation) before challenging Naruto in combat. After this, go nuts.

So, this is my challenge. Good luck to any who take it up, and I hope to see you take it past my expectations.

Ja ne


End file.
